taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Begin Again
| Recorded = Blackbird Studios (Nashville, Tennessee) | Format = CD single, digital download | Genre = Country | Length = | Label = Big Machine | Writer = Taylor Swift | Producer = Dann Huff, Nathan Chapman, Taylor Swift | Last single = "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" (2012) | This single = "Begin Again" (2012) | Next single = "I Knew You Were Trouble" (2012) | Misc = }}}} "Begin Again" is a song recorded by American recording artist Taylor Swift. It was written by Swift. Initially released as a promotional single on September 25, 2012 by Big Machine Records, the song served as the second single from Swift's fourth studio album Red. Track was generally acclaimed by music critics, many of whom complimented Swift for coming back to her country roots. The lyrical content finds Swift falling in love again, after a failed relationship. The song generally was commercially successful, peaking at number seven and four respectively on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and Canadian Hot 100. It also charted in the UK, New Zealand, Ireland, Spain, and Australia. Background Swift quipped that the song is "about when you've gotten through a really bad relationship and you finally dust yourself off and go on that first date after a horrible breakup, and the vulnerability that goes along with all that". She previewed it on Good Morning America on September 24, 2012, and was released digitally on iTunes the next day, September 25. |publisher=Apple, Inc|accessdate=September 25, 2012}} The song initially served as a promotional single, the first of four tracks to be released during the four weeks preceding the release of her fourth studio album Red. It was later announced that the song would be the second single from Red. An individually numbered CD single was released on October 23, 2012 exclusively to Amazon.com and Swift's official store. |publisher=Amazon.com (US) Amazon, Inc|archiveurl=http://www.webcitation.org/6D2DjuwAg|archivedate=2012-12-19|accessdate=2012-12-19}} Critical response The song was generally critically acclaimed by music critics, many of whom praised Swift's songwriting. Writing for Taste of Country, Billy Dukes gave the song a four star rating out of five, describing it as "a cleansing breath that hopefully foreshadows the true tone of her album". Grady Smith of Entertainment Weekly wrote the song is "a well-crafted love story" and noted Swift's talent "at taking a single moment in time and letting it unfold like a pop-up storybook." Jessica Sager of Popcrush gave the song 4 out of 5 stars, saying that "Swift paints a vivid picture of a first date following a rough breakup in ‘Begin Again’ — and she sounds like a young woman...She’s not settling, whether in her love life or her studio sessions. And for that, Taylor Swift, we salute you." Matt Bjorke gave four out of five stars too for Roughstock, complimenting that "The song is a vast improvement for Taylor. A ballad that's neither in-your-face or sounding like its from a twelve year old". The Boot noted that the story Swift painted was "sweet" and it's a "beautiful ballad". Justin Proper of Under The Gun Review praised Swift for knowing "how to keep her core audience happy, and that is exactly what “Begin Again” accomplishes.", also saying that the song gave him a "sensation of relief". MuchMusic lauded Swift, stating "while she is more than capable of releasing the carefree, jump-around-your-room-with-a-hairbrush break up songs like "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together," she also has the pen of a poet and knows how to craft emotionally gut-wrenching songs that speak to her millions of fans." However, Kevin John Coyne of Country Universe gave a mixed review, giving the song a grade "B". He lamented how Swift's songs never leave the topic of boys, saying "as Swift continues to grow older, it’s becoming more troublesome that her sense of self-worth and happiness is always inextricably linked to whatever man is currently the object of her affection." Commercial performance "Begin Again" debuted in Australia at number twenty on the week ending September 30, 2012. The track debuted at number one on ''Billboard'' Hot Digital Songs selling 299,000 digital copies in the week ending September 30, 2012. It became Swift's fifth number one on that chart. As a result, "Begin Again" debuted at number seven on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart dated October 4, 2012. Music video The music video for "Begin Again" began filming on September 30, 2012 in Paris. It was directed by Philip Andelman, who previously directed Swift in the "Safe & Sound" music video. The official music video premiered on Swift's VEVO account on October 23, 2012, two days after the Red album was released. Swift described the video as a "love letter to Paris." She said about the filming of the video and added, "It's just the city and this story line of somebody moving on and finding yourself again."" " Synopsis The video starts with Swift standing on a bridge while pensively gazing across the water and remembering a lost love. She then takes a walk on a dock wearing a Red dress with white flower appliques and blue peep toes and sits beside a lake. The video draws comparison to that of singer Adele's video "Someone Like You" and Swift's "Back to December" (only much happier). She then rides a bicycle, wearing a blue and white floral skirt with white cat flats with sun glasses on and bikes down a Cobblestone street. She goes shopping and tries on new clothes, which is inter spliced with shots of Swift talking (singing) to a man. At a cafe while sipping cappuccino her attention is brought to a French man to whom she was talking earlier. He starts taking snapshots of her with a new Leica M camera. They then have a bitter-sweet conversation, laughing and giggling at each other. The following clips shows Swift sitting at a park and sampling pastries. They also show Swift walking by the Seine. The clip ends with the two walking side-by-side, as Swift allows herself to "begin again." Entertainment Weekly thought the video was “another classic bittersweet Swift joint,” writing: “Though her boyfriend doesn't laugh at her jokes and bores her with stories about his family’s Christmas movie-watching traditions, she finds the ultimate salve: Wandering through the streets of Paris, chuckling with handsome dudes in a café (and probably snacking on snails or something) It’s a lovely clip, but a little bit sleepy. Also, there’s something about it that recalls ’Back to December’ — is it the color palette, or just the general moodiness?”. Track listing ;Digital download/Limited Edition CD single # "Begin Again" - 3:58 Credits and personnel Credits and personnel adapted from album liner notes. *Taylor Swift – writer, lead vocalist, producer *Dan Huff - producer, electric guitar, digital editing, acoustic guitar *Nathan Chapman - producer, acoustic guitar, high string acoustic guitar *Steve Marcantonio - recording *Seth Morton - assistant recording *Justin Niebank - mixing *Drew Bollman - assistant mixing *Mike "Frog" Griffith - production coordinator *Jason Campbell - production coordinator *Tom Bukovac - electric guitar *Paul Frank - steel guitar *Ilya Toshinskiy - mandolin *Jimmie Sloas - bass *Jonathan Yudkin - violin *Charlie Judge - b-3 organ, synths, strings, accordion, piano *Aaron Sterling - drums *Caitlin Evanson - background vocals *Scott Borchetta - executive producer Charts and certifications Weekly charts Certifications Year-end charts Release history See also * List of number-one digital songs of 2012 (U.S.) References External links * Taylor Swift official site: single, album (with lyrics) Category:2012 singles Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Country ballads Category:Songs produced by Dann Huff Category:Songs produced by Nathan Chapman (record producer) Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Big Machine Records singles Category:Singles certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America es:Begin Again fa:آغاز دوباره fr:Begin Again it:Begin Again pt:Begin Again ru:Begin Again sv:Begin Again tr:Begin Again vi:Begin Again (bài hát của Taylor Swift)